Sleeping Arrangements
by Dragongirl4741
Summary: While off world John finds that Ronon and Jennifer have made some surprising sleeping arrangements. Please R


**Sleeping Arrangements**

**If I owned it there would never have been a "love triangle" and there would have been a kiss at the end of quarantine. I just like to play with the characters.**

Takes place shortly after Tracker and none of the rest of S5 happened. No spoilers.

**

* * *

**

"Well, we are at our campsite for the night people. Let's get comfortable, we still have a long walk ahead of us tomorrow." John told his team and Dr Keller.

"There has to be a better way of getting to and from this village." McKay complained.

"Come on Rodney, the exercise is good for you. Plus, you know that with the trees and forest between the village and the gate we can't use a puddle jumper."

"They could have built their village closer to the gate."

"Maybe we will point that out to the village next time we come." Ronon said, as he worked on starting a fire.

"Oh really?" McKay asked brightly.

"No."

"Rodney, your whining will not change the fact that we have to walk so far. Be grateful there is this nice cave and MRE's. Let's eat and get some sleep. We still have a long walk to the gate in the morning."

After dinner, with the fire dying, everyone began to climb into the blankets they were using as their beds. John looked over and noticed that they seemed to be short one bed. He looked around and saw where Rodney was already in his bed snoring, Teyla was laying on her side facing away from the fire, Ronon was laying slightly on his side at the back of the cave near where John had put his bed. Where was Jennifer? Doing a quick recount he noticed that Ronon was laying on his side and in front of him there was some blondish hair poking out from under the blankets used as a cover.

"Um, Ronon?" John whispered.

"What?" Ronon asked, looking over to John.

"Is there something you want to share?"

"No"

"Okay then, Ronon, why is Jennifer sleeping with you?"

Ronon looked back down at the woman sleeping in his arms, thinking back to the first time he slept with her like this…

…_They had been on a planet similar to this one. The people of M2X-349 had a plant that Jennifer had been excited about. One that had the same pain-killing effects as Morphine but none of the negative side-effects. While on the planet John and Ronon had strong feelings that the people there were hiding something. They insisted that a clinic be set up on an uninhabited planet, until they either had some proof that there was something wrong or they determined that the people of M2X-349 could be trusted. Ronon went with her as security. Everything had been fine until they dialed Atlantis to go home._

_The quarantine had activated, and Carson was working on the cure. Meanwhile Jennifer and he were stuck. He built a shelter for them to stay in, and Atlantis had sent some food and blankets that had been washed and wrapped in clear wrap before the outbreak. _

"_They could have sent a portable DVD player and some movies. I don't think I will be able to sleep with that noise. What is it? It sounds like hundreds of smacking lips." Jennifer said, with a sigh._

"_It is a bug. They are harmless, but the sound they make is very unsettling."_

"_Very. It sounds like something very hungry eating quickly, and I am just wondering when it will come after us."_

"_If it will make you feel better, come over here." Ronon offered, holding out his left arm for her._

_Jennifer had quickly moved over to Ronon's side, and using his shoulder as a pillow, promptly fell asleep._

_It had been the first time since being made a Runner that he held a woman in his arms. Not just any woman, but Jennifer Keller, the only woman he had been interested in since the attack on Sateda. The two had gotten closer in the last couple of months after the fake quarantine, and Ronon was hoping that they could be more, and although this wasn't exactly how he wanted to end up with her in his arms, he would not complain. Plus he was sure McKay for all his over-confidence had never been this close to Jennifer._

_When the fire he built had started to die down, he used his free right hand to make sure that she was covered with the blanket so she would not get cold. _

_When morning came, Jennifer had softly moaned and stretched when she started to wake up. Then her eyes had flown open to look at Ronon._

" _Ronon, um morning." Jennifer said quietly._

"_Sleep well?"_

"_Yes, actually very well. You make a pretty comfortable pillow." Jennifer said, blushing slightly._

"_Good." Ronon told her, holding her slightly tighter._

_The sound of the gate activating had caused them to pull away from each other. _

"Ronon?" John's voice pulled Ronon back to the present.

"First time was when we were stuck on that planet while there was that quarantine on Atlantis."

"That was a little over 6 weeks ago!" John quietly exclaimed, not wanting to disturb the people already asleep.

"She feels safer off world sleeping next to me." Ronon said with a small shrug.

"How far have things gone?"

"That is none of your business Sheppard." Ronon growled.

"Right, well, if you want any advice about moving any further into a real relationship with our little Doctor ask me. The two of you would make a good couple."

Ronon looked at his best friend with a blank face.

"Okay, do things your way. I hope things work out well for you man. You deserve to be happy." John said, settling down into his own bed.

Ronon looked back down at Jennifer as she snuggled closer to his chest. Maybe one day soon he would tell John that Jennifer and he had spent every night together in the past 5 weeks. Tonight they would actually get more sleep than the other nights, but he didn't have to tell his friend every detail.

* * *

**A/N 2 Reviews are drugs and I am addicted! Tons of love to my beta for making sure it looked good. Thanks Copter  
**


End file.
